Things Left Unsaid
by sophfic
Summary: A re-imagining of scenes in the Hobbit, and perhaps some in the Lord of the Rings, to uncover the motives behind our characters' actions, and hidden thoughts left unsaid throughout the movies. Follows the story from the Hobbit and on their their separate journeys beyond, culminating in the events taking place in the LOTR. [Legolas x Tauriel]
1. Chapter 1

"Legolas said you fought well today."

Tauriel glanced up in surprise, for praises given by the King, or the prince for that matter, were rare and never lightly uttered.

King Thranduil's next words, however, were like a blow. "He has grown very fond of you." His piercing stare was somewhat accusing.

Taken aback, Tauriel stammered, "I assure you, my Lord, Legolas thinks of me as no more than Captain of the Guard."

"Perhaps he did once. But now, I'm not so sure."

Surely not, she thought. The prince was her comrade, one of the few warriors in the kingdom who had commanded her respect. Perhaps, they were even more than comrades, for she treasured him as a dear friend.

But she could not hide the slight blush that crept into her cheeks, nor the furtive smile that danced at her lips. And perhaps, neither could she quell the small hope that swelled in her chest.

"I, I do not think you would allow your son to pledge himself to a lowly Silvan elf," she replied. After all, Legolas was a prince, and herself, an orphan who rose amongst the ranks to finally earn herself the position. Their very friendship, even, had surprised the noble court.

The king's last words were like ice to her heart, "You are right, l would not."

"Still, he cares about you. Do not give him hope where there is none."

Indeed, there was none...

—

 _It was three hundred years ago when she first met Prince Legolas._

 _Then, she hadn't had the presence of mind to acknowledge that the King and the prince was before her. Her eyes, instead, were glued to three unmoving bodies before her._

 _"It was the spiders, my lord. We know not what sparked the sudden attack."_

 _Spiders._

 _Her vision blurred. But she would not cry... Not now. When there was still much to do._

 _She felt a hand upon her shoulder, and gazed into the sorrowful eyes of her King. A rare glimpse of compassion from their proud, but protective ruler._

 _"Your father was an exceptional captain of the guard, Tauriel. And a good friend," she heard the deep voice of King Thranduil's. But all that she could think of was, "My lord, please allow to fight."_

 _She took her eyes off from the bodies of her Ada, Naneth, and her throat tightened at the sight of her younger brother._

 ** _She had fastened the cloak around her brother when he was leaving to join the royal guards, pinning it with the very same brooch that her mother had once given her. "Promise me you'll stay safe."_**

 _She glanced at the other bodies that laid unmoving and said, "My father taught me to fight. I will prove my worth in the guards."_

 _And I will eliminate the darkness that is tainting our homes._

 _"It shall be as you wish then. Legolas will train you together with the new recruits. And when he thinks you are ready, you may join the guard."_


	2. Chapter 2

"Aren't you going to search me? I could have anything down my trousers."

Tauriel bit back a smile. If the dwarf was trying to shock her with vulgarity, he was going to have to try harder. A lot harder.

She retorted, "Or nothing."

The dwarf, Kili, was throwing an catching a rock, that rolled out of his dungeon when he missed it. She glanced at it, and upon closer inspection realized it wasn't just a stone.

Picking it up, she returned it to him. And he offered, to her surprise, something personal. "My mother gave it to me, as a way to remember my promise."

"What promise?" She asked, intrigued by the strange custom.

"That I will come back to her. She worries. She thinks I'm reckless."

He was so young, she realized. Still full of energy, and rebelliousness. Not unlike... She caught herself. It was folly to think upon their prisoner as her brother, lost to this world all too young.

Dwarves weren't quite so different from elves, she realized. And as she sat down, falling easily into conversation with the young dwarf, it was too easy to lose herself in a different world, a different culture.

And it was too easy to forget the worries of her current situation.

—

"Why does the dwarf stare at you Tauriel?"

Legolas was angry, she could tell from the deepening of his blue eyes.

And so? The prejudice that he felt towards the dwarves was not unlike the prejudice his father apparently feels towards the lowers Silvan elves.

Do not give him hope when there is none.

The king's command echoing in her memory, she replied, "Who can say?"

After a moment of hesitation, she added, "He is rather talk for a dwarf, don't you think?"

It took him back. Good.

But Legolas wouldn't be the Legolas she knew if he didn't have the last word.

"Taller than some...

But no less ugly."

Kili wasn't ugly, but she would be pushing her luck if she were to press the issue. And it wouldn't be wise to linger with the prince and risk the king taking this as a direct rebellion against his order.

Nodding her head in a gesture of respect, she walked out of the dungeon and headed to target practice.

It would do her well to clear her mind.

—

 _Legolas Greenleaf was a tough trainer, she quickly concluded._

 _It had been 5 years since she began training, and she was nowhere closer to becoming part of the guards. Too slow, too reckless, too inaccurate... The prince was a master of the bow and one of the best in the realm with blades, and there was no doubt that they had improved greatly under his tutelage, but she was getting impatient._

 _So it was one day, when the company had yet again left without her, that she finally decided to take things into her own hands. And join the patrol in secret._

 _She was good at stealth and, for the most part, remained undiscovered even by the vigilant guard._

 _They'd managed to track down the spiders and she was content to carefully shoot down the spiders unnoticed in the heat of the skirmish when she heard a sound of distress._

 _A young elfing was being chased by a spider, but the other guards were too far and too preoccupied with their own battle to reach the child in time. She could see Legolas turn and notice the child, but there were too many spiders in between. He wouldn't reach in time..._

 _Without a further thought, she jumped out of her hidden place, and managed to pull the child to safety before impaling the spider with an arrow to the it's head._

 _Suddenly, a twig snapped behind her, and in horror, she realized that she wouldn't have time to twist out of the way without endangering the child._

 _Protecting the child from impact, she used her back as a shield between the spider and elfling as she braced for impact. But it didn't come._

 _She felt the spider crumble just inches from her, and heard a sharp intake of breath before realizing that the prince had intervened. Her eyes widened at his bleeding arm._

 _His eyes turning an icy blue, he snapped, "Get out of here."_

 _Legolas' eyes softened as he glanced at the child, and his voiced warmed as he added, "Take the child to safety."_


	3. Chapter 3

"Answer the question, filth," Tauriel forced out. Her rage barely controlled.

"I do not answer to dogs, she-elf!"

She whipped out her twin blade, fully intending to make the Orc regret his insult. At the same time, Legolas pushed his blade closer to the Orcs throat, "I will not antagonist her..."

"You like killing things, Orc? You like death?" She asked almost calmly.

"Then let me give it to you!" Tauriel launched towards the Orc, but was stopped by a sharp, "Enough!"

It was almost instinct to obey Thranduil's command. And as he ordered her out of the room, she decided then.

She will save the dwarves. And bring at least one child back to his mother.

* * *

 _"You disobeyed your commander!"_

 _Thranduil was angry._

 _"But If I didn't, the child wouldn't be alive," she argued, then hastily added, "my lord."_

 _"If Legolas hadn't gotten there in time, both you and the child would have perished. Even now, your prince is in the infirmary recovering from the spider's poison," Thranduil thundered. "If you cannot obey your commander's orders, there is no place in the Royal Guards for you."_

 _Tauriel, taken aback, bowed her head in shame._

 _Thranduil's voice softened. "Legolas said you shot well today. You commence your duties on the morrow."_

 _She looked up in surprise, shocked to hear that the prince had spoken up for her despite having been so aloof and angry at her earlier._

 _"_ _I…," she hesitated, not knowing what to say._

 _"_ _You're dismissed," the king waved her off, before adding, "And Tauriel, don't disappoint me. Or your father."_

 _"_ _Yes, my lord."_

 _She was too ashamed to speak to the prince for the several weeks after the incident, but had visited the Chief Healer daily to ask about his injuries._

* * *

 _Thirty spiders had been spotted near the border, and the King had immediately ordered them eliminated before they neared any of the border villages._

 _Over 3 nights, they tracked and killed as many spiders as they could, having become accustomed to fighting the evil that was plaguing Greenwood. She hated the title common men were now calling her home. Mirkwood…_

 _Determined to do well on her first mission as vice-captain of the guard, she was on high alert. It had been 50 years since she secretly followed the patrol into the woods, and she had thrown herself into training, obeying every order like a model soldier._

 _Never again would she allow her folly to be the cause of her comrade's injuries._

 _The attack was as swift as it was gruesome. And by the time they had eliminated 20 spiders, the guards were beginning to tire. They had to end this quickly or risk serious injuries._

 _Looking to her left, she allowed herself a couple of seconds to admire the agility and grace with which Legolas fought. On her left, her new recruits were holding up admirably on their first mission, which, unluckily for them was a difficult one._

 _As Gwedhiel stabbed the spider in front of her, she left herself open for attack. Tauriel readied her arrow and shot the spider in a fraction of second, pausing only to give her new recruit a look to say "be careful."_

 _Legolas had glanced over before taking out another spider expertly. Ever since the spider attacks increased, the prince had taken it upon himself to join all the patrols. And despite having been rather intimidated by the solemn prince, she'd gradually gotten to know him better. That behind his fierce discipline, he trained harder than any in the kingdom. That under the cool façade lay a burning passion to protect his people._

 _And, despite his immaculate appearance and perfect manners, Legolas had an excellent, and at times evil, sense of humour._

 _She found herself falling in tandem with the prince, fighting together like they'd done so for centuries. It was comforting, in ways, to have someone you trust to cover your back._


	4. Chapter 4

"You cannot hunt thirty orcs on your own, Tauriel."

He was so serious.

She glanced back at him, a smile tugging on her cheek, "But I am not alone."

His expression lightened as he realized, "You knew I would come."

"Yes, I knew you would come, Legolas Greenleaf," she thought. "Although sometimes, I wonder if it would have been easier if I did not."

And yet, she couldn't seem to find the strength in her to regret his presence.

 _It was Mereth-nuin-Giliath. Tauriel, seeking a reprise from the crowded hall, sneaked into her favourite spot in the garden, content to enjoy the company of the trees and contemplate the beauty of the stars._

 _She was so engrossed that she only felt another presence when Legolas was three yards away._

 _"_ _Captain, you seem awfully quiet tonight," he commented._

 _"_ _Your highness, pardon me," she stood up immediately, "I shall take my leave."_

 _Raising his hand, he said, "No, stay. Perhaps I am in need of company tonight." So she sat down beside him, back against the tree, and studied him as her gazed upon the stars._

 _He seemed awfully vexed tonight. She thought, and mayhap it was to do with the rumours of the King's intentions for Legolas to wed, and to wed soon. He had been seen escorting Lady Nimthîriel rather recently, and it was said that she had been receiving gifts from the prince regularly._

 _"_ _Perhaps you miss the company of the beautiful Lady Nimthîriel? I did not see her tonight," she asked half-teasingly._

 _His frown deepened, and she was surprised when he said, "No, and it troubles me that perhaps I am even relieved that she is not in attendance tonight."_

 _Startled, her smile faded._

 _He, too, appeared surprised to have revealed something so personal to her. "Please accept my apologies, Captain. I ought not have confided in you. I understand you are friends with the lady. I mean no insult."_

 _"_ _But, why? The kingdom has assumed you were quite taken with her. In fact, the entire realm is quite taken with Lady Nimthîriel."_

 _"_ _Do you know what love is?" he asked, staring at the sky. "I remember thinking it was how the king looked when he gazed at my naneth. And yet, when I hold Lady Nimthîriel's hands, I felt… nothing."_

 _And somehow, they ended up talking the entire night sharing stories, worries, bits and pieces from their childhood memories. If she had to pinpoint a time in which the comradeship between the prince and her shifted into a furtive friendship, this night would be it._

—

 _After that night in the woods, Tauriel and Legolas grew closer, and the furtive friendship blossomed into a close bond. At the same time, rumours of Legolas and Lady Nimthîriel began to fade._

 _It was difficult not to look forward to nights when they met in the garden, at their secret spot._

 _She began to look at him in a new light - the elfling who lost his mother at a young age, who had to witness his father lose his smile, and who had taken on the burden of becoming a skilled warrior so that he could fight and protect his people. He never had the time to be a child._

 _And yet, underneath it all, she could sense the elfling who yearned for his father's approval. Legolas still missed the father that the king once was._

 _They shared the same philosophies, secretly disagreed with the king's decision to hide behind the fortress that was Greenwood, satisfied with keeping evil out of his own realm._

 _Yet, Legolas was the more rational one, while Tauriel was more emotional._

 _He would make a good king one day, she thought._

 _"What occupies your thoughts, Tauriel?"_

 _She looks at him, and sees the curiosity in his eyes. "I was wondering about our future king. And if his future queen would be as warm and loving as your mother was."_

 _He looks at her for several moments, before answering, "She would be. Perhaps she will be reckless, and the reason for many a headache for me. And perhaps she would wield a sword better than a cooking knife, but she will have the most stellar of hearts, and strongest of wills."_

 _Tauriel gazes back into Legolas' darkening eyes, and it takes her a huge effort to say, "She sounds like a lady I would approve of."_

 _He hesitates, before nodding and glancing back at the stars._

 _"Yes, I think you would."_


	5. Chapter 5

**I just wanted to thank everyone who has followed/ favourite my story, you have no idea how encouraging that is to me!**

 **And to my lovely reviewers, I just wanted to say I loved reading the comments you've left. Please continue to do so. Constructive feedback is very welcomed :)**

* * *

"It is not our fight," he said.

Tauriel shook her head, "It is our fight. It will not end here. With every victory this evil will grow. If your father has his way, we will do nothing. We will hide within our walls, live our lives away from the light and let darkness descend."

"Are we not part of this world? Tell me, Mellon, when did we let evil become stronger than us?"

She looked at Legolas, who had become dear to her, and knew that he understood, and perhaps, even if he would not openly contradict his father, agreed.

So they tracked the dwarves to Laketown, and arrived in time to stop the Orcs from killing the dwarves and children.

But when the injured dwarf, Kili, stabs the Orc in an attempt to protect her, she knows she cannot leave to hunt the Orcs while leaving him to die.

Legolas calls out for her twice, and she sees the acceptance and disappointment in equal measure shining his eyes before he turns and leaves.

* * *

 _She had become King Thranduil's first female captain._

 _Some were of the opinion that it was because of his friendship with her father. Others thought it was virtue of her friendship with the prince. And despite her unhappiness, even she could not say for certain why she had been given this honour, considering how she had regularly infuriated the King with her inability to hold back her opinions even when it contradicted his. She was not even the strongest warrior in the kingdom._

 _Gwedhiel insisted that it was precisely this trait that the King respected, and it didn't hurt that her skill with the bow was second only to Legolas. But she tended to look at Tauriel through rose-tinted lenses, and couldn't be trusted to give an impersonal judgement._

 _And so, this became a question that lingered in her mind even as she led her warriors, the validity of her captainship a constant insecurity as she struggled to lead her troops as her father once did._

 _Even as the Woodland warriors improved with every skirmish, the shadow of doubt and her frustration with seeming never good enough chipped at her confidence to lead._

 _It took a scolding from Legolas himself to finally wake her up._

 _"_ _Tell me, mellon-nin, why do you look so sullen after a successful raid on one of the largest spider nests to date?" He had asked, climbing up to sit with her on the tree that she had begun to see as their tree with his usual grace._

 _She had many reasons. For one, her youngest foot soldier, had been injured in the attack because she was careless enough not to assign him to a more veteran mentor. Second, despite their best efforts to rid the realm of the giant spiders, more and more seemed to spring from the very darkness that was tainting their woods. Already, they had had to round up another village, uprooting them from their homes to the safer areas around the palace._

 _Tauriel hadn't had to tell these things to Legolas, as he could read her thoughts as easily as she could read his. His frown deepened, "Tauriel. Tell me, as Captain of the Guard is it your duty to ensure every new recruit is assigned to the most seasoned guards?"_

 _She knew where this was heading to, "It is my duty, as Captain of the Guard, to make sure that every single one of my men comes home safely."_

 _"_ _No, it is your duty to make sure you lead your troops, and you lead them well. It is our duty, as members of the guard to make sure we, and the people around us, comes homes safely. Your duty is to plan, delegate and make sure your men know exactly what to do."_

 _She could find no argument for that, and Legolas, in a rare show of temper, rebuked her, "How longer are you going to live in your father's shadow? For how longer are you going to attempt to keep things status quo. I saw a brighter fire in the Tauriel that was vice-captain than I do now."_

 _"_ _Start doing things your way. You are Captain."_

 _She had not been able to look at him in the eyes. Instead, her gaze had been fixated onto her bow as a memory, once faded, was brought into clarity once more._

 _It had been one of the hardest battles for her father, and the Kingdom. It had also been one of the darkest, as they had lost their beloved queen, whose very presence filled all who beheld her with hope and happiness. Her father had been devastated. It was his failure as Captain of the Guard that had cost the kingdom a wise and beautiful queen. The king had lost the light of his existence, and the young prince, his mother. Even then, it was unclear if he would lose his father too._

 _He had retreated into his corner of the room, where he sat alternating between sharpening his arrows and falling into a contemplative silence for an entire day before her mother had decided that enough was enough._

 _"_ _Daerion, you've fought a hard battle. Take a rest," her mother had coaxed._

 _Her father had spoken with a harshness that had taken her aback. "You do not understand. It is my fault that the Queen is dead!"_

 _When the rebuke came, it was soft and gentle. Yet, it remained in her mind for the longest time._

 _"_ _Tell me, Melamin, when did we let evil become stronger than us? We lost our queen. But do we not fight for our king, shall we wallow in grief and self-rebuke that we forget the living?"_


	6. Chapter 6

**I just wanted to thank all of you for the encouraging reviews! You're my motivation!**

 **I think we're ready for a bit of happiness in an otherwise serious story, so here's something to (hopefully) light your day up!**

* * *

"My lord, Tauriel is banished."

Her heart sank upon hearing the words of the messenger, Arandur. So, this was to be her punishment for defying her king…

"Banished?" Legolas asked sharply.

"You may tell my father. If there is no place for Tauriel, there is no place for me."

Shaken, Tauriel walked up to Legolas, urging, "Legolas, it is your King's command."

He looked at her, hurt from her earlier betrayal still shining in the depths of his eyes, and replied her, "Yes, he is my king…"

And softly, almost as if he were trying not to admit it, he added, "But he does not command my heart." He strode past her and added, this time louder, "I ride north. Will you come with me?"

He didn't look back. And this time, he didn't need to.

* * *

 _It took her time, but eventually, she learnt to do things her way._

 _Despite resistance from members of the old guard to her, sometimes, unorthodox methods, they too accepted her as their unequivocal captain after several hard-fought battles were won in huge part due to her uncanny instincts and unique strategies. She also brought with her a more personal touch than any captain had adopted before._

 _That was not to say that her dissenters did not exist. She simply learnt to care less about their personal biases._

 _She would have endless debates with Legolas, discussing strategies, plans and policies. Between her more humanitarian concerns and Legolas' clearheaded logic, they often devised better strategies than either would alone. And she gradually found herself debating any plans thoroughly with Legolas before implementation. But with debate sometimes came tension, and on that particular day, they had an unusually difficult argument that left her leaving in a huff._

 _She had been hurt, no… insulted, by his accusation that she was too idealistic and naïve. Tauriel had spent months drawing out the basis of a mutually beneficial way to work with mortals and dwarfs in ensuring together the security of the region from orcs and spiders that were attacking in ever increasing numbers, she had been disappointed when he had simply put it off as flippantly as he had. Too long had they tried to fight the growing evil alone, and for too long had they merely succeeded at holding it at bay._

 _Legolas, on the other hand, was somewhat confused with the strong reaction he got from Tauriel when he disagreed with her sentiment that they could work together with dwarves and men. There was too much history between dwarves and elves to overcome simply with mutual benefit. And the men of Laketown were simply too preoccupied with simply surviving and dealing with their own struggles. Furthermore, they had no leader of decent caliber to ensure that any agreement would be upheld with due honour. Her plan was progressive, but he feared it was simply too progressive by several hundred years._

 _Tauriel had been upset by his lack of willingness to try. Little did she know that behind other of her more "innovative" measures, he had exerted influence to quash unreasonable dissent and ensure their successful implementation. It was not to say that he blindly supported her._

 _He was upset, he realized, that Tauriel had not understood his good intentions. He did not understand the queer sensation in his chest as he thought about her anger. Why did it clench like it did? What a strange and uncomfortable feeling._

 _Archery practice helped reduce the sensation, so he spent the entire afternoon in the archery range._

* * *

 _Tauriel herself was not spared from the dull ache that came with their argument._

 _She had thrown herself into work, meeting her new recruits, discussing plan with various sections, and yet, the dull ache had persisted._

 _Eventually, she too sought out the comfort of the archery range._

* * *

 _The sight of Legolas practicing his perfect archery had almost ignited her fury at him when she decided, instead, to share his target. On her terms._

 _An arrow flew unerringly to its target, slicing the previous one in two exact halves and catching the attention of the latter's owner._

 _He lifted an eyebrow, and said bemusedly, "So, you would take your revenge on my poor arrow?" She lifted her eyebrow in response, and replied, "Better that than a lock of hair now, isn't it?"_

 _And he laughed, breaking the tension that had plagued them the entire day. "I'd have you tried," he warned._

 _"_ _No, you wouldn't," she smirked. "It'll be too embarrassing for you to admit you did not notice me. Male ego."_

 _In fact, he had heard her coming. And she knew he'd let her best him, but there wasn't a need to spell it out._

 _Because he (she) was smiling now, and that was all that mattered._


	7. Chapter 7

Peering over the rocks that shielded them from view, they had decided to wait for the cover of night before venturing further.

"It is a foul place, Tauriel," Legolas told her, "In another age, our people waged war on those ancient lands…"

And as he turned away, looking at the ground and seemingly seeing some ancient memory, she caught a glimpse of pain in his cerulean blue eyes. He hesitated, glancing back at her before admitting, "My mother died there."

She gazed at him, feeling his pain as he added, "My father does not speak of it... There is no grave… No memory…"

"Nothing."

And it took her all her willpower not to weep for him.

* * *

 _Friends had begun to notice a slight difference in the way Legolas had regarded Tauriel. It was not so much the lovestruck gaze in Arandur's eyes as it followed Gwedhiel, but more to do with the way his gaze flitted to her when she was near, before quickly finding their way back to whomever he was speaking to._

 _Tauriel, herself, had seemed utterly unaware of any change in the prince's demeanor. Certainly, if asked, she would have laughed it off, citing the prince's interest in another elleth, who was said to have been receiving flowers from the prince in the recent months._

 _Moreover, she had seen less of the prince recently, both of them having been busy with their individual duties, and Tauriel suspected that Legolas was additionally busy with the courting of another elleth._

 _That elleth, as it so happened, was Arandur's sister, Araniel. With her silver tresses and hazel eyes, soft spoken demeanor and easy charm, she was the opposite of Tauriel and very much sought after. She was also a friend that Tauriel cherished._

 _So when Gwedhiel had teased her about Legolas within Araniel's hearing, Tauriel had vehemently shot that down, adding that she saw him as the prince, and a friend, but nothing more. Never more._

 _Araniel had shot her a glance and offered her a small smile before hurrying off to the healer's where she spent most of her time helping out wherever needed._

 _Unbeknownst to Tauriel, her conversation with Gwedhiel had been overhead by the King, whose brows had furrowed into a thoughtful scowl, as it tended to. His eyes followed Tauriel as she hurried off to train her troops, before striding towards the window where his eyes sought out his son._

 _That night, as she settled to sleep, tears escaped from Tauriel's lidded eyes, much to her own confusion._


	8. Chapter 8

Thranduil's gaze hardened as he looked at the slaughtered bodies of his people. Never since the last war waged on Gundabad had they seen such loses. His people were meant to lead immortal lives. His peruse of the fallen stopped at a familiar face, and the corner of his lips dropped.

How many times must he repeat the same painful message that others once had to relay to him?

Never again.

"Recall your company," he orders Feren, who had taken over Tauriel's duties in her cursed absence.

As Feren sounded his horn to signal the retreat, the wizard, Gandalf, approached, "My lord, disperse this force to Ravenhill, the Dwarves are about to be overrun. Thorin must be warned."

Thranduil steeled his resolve, replying coolly, "By all means, warn him. I've spent enough Elvish blood in defense of this accursed land. No more!"

And even Gandalf's call cannot stop him.

* * *

Tauriel blocks the King's exit, "You will go no further!" Was the king not repeating the same actions he once did, leaving the queen, at her own insistence, to her lonely death in order to save other elves? Her father had told her long ago, that the very act had devastated the king. And yet, she saw no compassion in him now for the lives that would be lost with this abandonment.

She adds on, "You will not turn away... Not this time."

Expectedly, the king is furious with her actions, and he grounds out, "Get out of my way."

She argues, "The dwarves would be slaughtered!"

His reply infuriates her, and impulsively, irrationally, she draws her bow against him. It is an act of treason, but she was far too angry to care.

"You think your life is worth more than theirs, when there is no love in it? When there is no love in you?!"

It is a foolish move, and the king slices her bow in half and has her at his sword tip in a second.

He questions her, "What do you know of love? Nothing. What you feel for that dwarf is not real. You think it is love? Are you ready to die for it?"

I am ready to die for what is right!

Before she can reply, the king's sword was struck down with almost an equal force that her bow was. And Legolas steps in front of her, declaring, "If you harm her, you will have to kill me."

As he turns to tell her that he will leave with her, she can see his pain at openly defying his father shining from his cerulean blue eyes.

* * *

 _"We cleared the nests, but the spiders are spawning in the south. Efforts are hampered, father," Legolas reported._

 _"And yet, I've seen no results since I ordered the spiders eliminated two months ago," Thranduil replied, as he paced his study._

 _"Not because of any shortcomings in our guards, or the Captain's, father. Tauriel fought well today."_

 _Thranduil had turned to study his son. "You've become fond of her," he observed._

 _Not willing to reveal more, Legolas replied, "She is a good captain."_

 _"But is she more than that to you, Legolas?" Thranduil asked._

 _When his son hesitates, before answering that Tauriel is his good friend, King Thranduil realizes that his interference might, perhaps be imperative._

 _He would rather spare his son from unecessary heartache._

* * *

As he watches his son leave with the captain who had often challenged him, with the girl whom he had watched grow up, he wondered if he did the right thing by interfering.

"Feren, lead the troops back, but leave me a small section of volunteers," Thranduil ordered. "I'm going after my son."

Visibly taken aback, Feren, betraying his usual composure, asked, "My lord?"

But with a sidelong glance from the king, his acting captain could only obey. Not everyone was as headstrong as Tauriel, it seems.

He ought to damn his fondness for the insolent elf.


	9. Chapter 9

She had been desperate to save Kili, the young dwarf who was full of life and love, who held his mother's dearest plea – to go home safely. And as she held his lifeless body in her arms, guilt wrecked her, because he was dead for trying to protect her because he loved her.

Her heart broke for him, as she mourned a life lost too soon, to an evil that should not exist. She mourned for his mother, whose devastation she herself had experienced as she had ran into the hall only to see the three lifeless bodies of her only family. Tears flowed freely as she sobbed over Kili's body, the emblem of all that was good in this world, yet lost to the darkness that plagued them.

She sensed Legolas' presence, as she cried. A part of her longed to seek solace in his arms, but that was a weakness that would do neither of them good. She had betrayed her people and her king, and he was destined to lead the woodland realm as future king – a good king he would be. Her path must depart from his in order for him to return where he belonged, for she had her own mission to fulfill.

She had to return Kili's talisman to his mother, and then what? Seek her forgiveness? Bear the brunt of a grieving mother's fury? Perhaps, she knew not.

But after that, she would battle the evil that had robbed them of all too much. For in her heart, she knew that there was no going back. She would reap no satisfaction from fighting a losing battle by only dealing with the spiders at home.

As she felt Legolas leave, drawing the conclusion she knew he would draw, she let herself cry for a love that was not meant to be.

* * *

It was to this very scene that Thranduil arrived, as his young captain weeped over the dwarf. Offering an olive branch, he said, "I am willing to overlook all that has happened… Captain."

"I have obeyed your orders in all but one, my lord," she said numbly, "I… cannot return. Not after all has happened. Not after I have hurt the one person I never wish to."

Thranduil paused at the word "hurt". It was odd for Tauriel to say hurt when she was grieving over someone that was _dead_. Unless…

"You love my son," Thranduil whispered as he came to a conclusion that shook him.

"If this is love, I do not want it," Tauriel cried as she looked up to her king. "Take it from me... please!" A tear rolled down her cheek as she bent over Kili's body.

"Why does it hurt so much?"

Thranduil gazes at her with sorrow, and even remorse. "Because it was real."

She looks up in surprise. And for the first time in her memory, she sees her king, as he really was, no kingly mask of control or arrogance, but just an elf that had endured far too much pain. For the first time, she sees his fatigue, not from the lines in his face – for he had none – but in the shadows of his eyes.

"I would never have said those words to you had I not thought you indifferent to my son," Thranduil sighed. "To me, there is no distinction between Silvan, nor Sindar elves. There is only the Woodland elves, the very elves to whom I have a duty to protect."

Tauriel fell silent, and pushed back the bitter feeling of regret. "Thank you, my lord. But it makes no difference now, I cannot go back. For a different purpose calls me now – I will not be a good Captain of the Woodland realm. Because I will not be able to place the safety of my own people first and foremost. For that, I have failed my people. Feren will be a good captain."

"Where do you go from here?" Thranduil asked, for a moment bemused, yet saddened, by the very same conclusion both his son and captain, ex-captain, had arrived at.

"I will return Kili's talisman to his mother," she replied, "and after that, I know not."

Unbeknownst to her, Thranduil gives her a similar advice to which he had just given his son but a while ago, "If you find yourself in question of a direction, go north. Find the Dunedain. There's a young ranger amongst them whom you should meet."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the slow update! I've been travelling for a bit, and the internet just doesn't seem to be very reliable.**

 **From this chapter forth, I will not be inserting scenes (unless a suitable scene from the LOTR can be used), so it gets a bit AU from here! I'll try to stick to the flow in the movies as much as possible.**

 **PS: Loving all your reviews! Special shout out to Lordienne, who has been with me from the first chapter :)**

* * *

Legolas had spent the last weeks covering more distance than he normally could, and in the deepest recesses of his mind, a small voice told him that he was escaping from an ache that had plagued him since witnessing Tauriel weep over the dwarf, Kili's, body.

There was also his guilt over drawing his sword against his king, for leaving his people at a time of mourning to deal his own wounds, and above all, for the pain that had been so clear in his father's eyes. There was also the shame at having left the battle unscathed, while so many other brave warriors, no less skilled than him, had fallen.

As he closed his eyes, the faces of those who died haunted him, faces of friends, strangers, and even those he had once despised – the dwarf king, and his cousins… He would have given anything for Tauriel to be happy, even if it meant accepting the fact that she loved another.

He pushed the thought away, and focused on his mission. He was coming close to finding the Dunedain, and the man named Strider. Curiosity took over his mind, and for blessed moments, he concentrated on tracking the company.

* * *

Tauriel had stayed behind to help the dwarves and men rebuild, her initial plans to travel halted upon receiving news that the Lady Dis was en-route, travelling in haste to the lonely mountain, or Erebor, as the dwarves called it.

Rebuilding was hard work, but she relished the opportunity to focus on the work that kept her busy. It was easier to be doing than thinking, for her nights were haunted by horrible dreams filled with death, gore and bitterness. And even so, she would choose to be haunted by nightmares over feeling that hollow ache, which, she supposed, was to be her constant companion.

It took almost a month before Lady Dis arrived, her back too erect, and her expression carefully schooled into an expressionless mask. Even though no one could see the pain on her face, the sadness emanating from her was palpable, and it broke Tauriel's heart.

Gloin had stepped forward to whisper in her ear, and her eyes shut momentarily, as if to hide the tears that welled up behind it. But when she opened her eyes, their eyes met and caught…

And something in Lady Dis' expression softened, as she nodded, almost imperceptibly.

* * *

Legolas had spent the last couple of days in the midst of the Dunedain, observing their strange customs and admiring the skill with which they fought.

They were hospitable, if suspicious of a stranger who claimed to be Legolas of the Woodland Realm, but he had yet to meet the one named Strider. It was said that Strider was away with a sizeable group of warriors to deal with an errant orc pack, and was only expected home in a week.

Even then, they had offered him lodging and were willing to have him over when the elders shared tales of the Dunedain with the children. It became clear that Strider was well respected amongst his people despite his youth, and the children were very fond of him.

It took another fortnight to meet the man in person.

* * *

Strider knew that he had to hurry back to the camp if he wanted to save Halbarad. It had been unusual for Halbarad to allow himself to be so distracted in the battle, although this time, perhaps it was worry for his ailing child back home that had hindered him so.

"Damn it, Halbarad," he cursed, worry for his friend lining his forehead, "Hang in there, your young one is still waiting for his father to come home."

He glanced at the festering wound on Halbarad's thigh, and swallowed another curse. It might cost Halbarad his leg, but it was a fate better than death.

"We're nearing the camp, so stay with me," he said.

As they entered the village, his people came up to them. But the joyous welcome soon sobered at the sight of a wounded and pale Halbarad. "Halladan, fetch me some fresh towel and hot water. Talath, get Melyanon. We meet at the infirmary. Tell Melyanon…" Strider hesitated, "Tell her to hurry." Talath's eyes widened, before he took off in the direction of Halbarad's home.

So engrossed with tending to Halbarad, it took Strider by surprise when an unfamiliar elf stepped forward. "It is orc's poison?"

His men stood their ground, but he could tell that they itched to step around Halbarad protectively from the stranger. The stranger stopped his approach, as if he could sense the tension, and said, "You will need Athelas, or King's Foil, in your tongue."

"I chanced upon some just nearby, if you would entrust me with his life, I can heal him," the stranger offered.

For some reason that he could not fathom, something told Strider that he could trust this elf.


	11. Chapter 11

It took Legolas less than half an hour to retrieve enough athelas and return to the village. The villagers must have heard the news, as they hurried him to the infirmary the moment they saw him, worry etched onto their faces.

A lady, who could only be Melyanon, sat ashen-faced next to a pale Halbarad holding a frail looking boy of perhaps, four summers. The boy reached out weakly for his father's hand, an uncanny sort of understanding in his somber expression as he took his hand.

Legolas placed a hand on the child's shoulder as he said reassuringly, "Fret not, child. With athelas, your father will be up and about in no time." But he exchanged a glance with the man who must be Strider. It wouldn't be an easy battle against the poison.

Strider walked up, and his voice was calm as he said, "Come, let us leave our friend to work his healing." Stopping beside Melyanon, he added, "Mel, come. We'll wait by the side. It is time for Garion's medicine." As he scooped up the pale child, he put an arm around his friend's wife to assert a gentle pressure, half supporting her to the door.

Before he left, he turned back once, and Legolas saw a quiet plea to save his friend shining from Strider's eyes before he nodded and shut the door behind him.

* * *

He was exhausted by the time he had healed the man named Halbarad, but a smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. In a way, being able to help this man helped assuage some of the grief he had felt at seeing his kinsmen fall at last Battle. He looked down at his patient, and with satisfaction, noted that the colour had begun to return to his face. It would take the better part of a month for full recovery, but the poison at least, was out of his system.

As he opened the door, he was surprised to see that the entire village was waiting patiently outside, and that a makeshift waiting area had been set up with food being brought around for the men who must have just returned from battle.

Melyanon was by his side at once, and he smiled at her, "Your husband will pull through." She sank in relief as the hint of a smile lit up her face, and her lightened expression brought attention to her beauty. "He is weak from the loss of blood, but nothing a good rest wouldn't heal." She grabbed his hands in gratitude, and as she thanked him profusely with tears running down her face, he was slightly bemused at the outward show of emotions these people were wont to portray.

Strider came up to him, still carrying the child, who had fallen asleep. "You have our gratitude, mellon nin. And yet, I have no knowledge of your name, with which to address you."

Legolas crossed his arm against his chest in an elven greeting, "Legolas of the Woodland Realm. Think nothing of it, for being able to heal you friend has brought me comfort as well." There was a question in Strider's face as he, in turn, returned the greeting as if he had used this same greeting all his life, "My friends call me Estel, but I am perhaps better known as Strider."

* * *

Tauriel's meeting with Lady Dis had been an emotional one, and yet, she was glad for it. The weight of the talisman had been stifling, a constant reminder of Kili's death. He had died defending her, for a love that she would not have been able to return, and the weight of that knowledge had been suffocating. Having returned that to its rightful owner, Tauriel could now focus on what she needed to do.

She had been overwhelmed by Lady Dis' gratitude, the latter having heard accounts of an elf that stayed behind to tend to her son's wounds before the battle. In return, she had been grateful for Lady Dis' understanding and acceptance of a stranger for whom her son died defending.

"He died honourably then."

That was all she had said. And yet, that had said so much.


	12. Chapter 12

Tauriel had been en route to the Hills of Evendium when she encountered a company of orcs just north of Rivendell. It would be folly to attempt attacking the company on her own, and so she hid well camouflaged in the trees. It became clear that she was not alone in spying on the orcs when a group of riders attacked shortly after.

She decided to stay down, as it was apparent that these were skilled riders, choosing instead to observe the elves of Rivendell, judging from their uniform, as they fought. A pair of twins caught her eyes, as she realized that they must be the sons of Elrond.

They fought differently from her own soldiers, their expressions lighter and demeanor far more cheerful than she had thought possible for elves who were fighting creatures as foul as orcs. Lords Elrohir and Elladan were engaged in a game, she realized, as they called to each other. It would be folly to think that they were fooling around, she realized, for behind the playful demeanor, there was a purpose to their movement that marked them as skilled warriors.

Lords Elrohir and Elladan had a very special fighting style, she noticed, as they effortlessly circled against each other, fighting with a unity and speed that she admired. The huge company of orcs was beginning to falter. Tauriel smiled to herself, thinking that she would have liked to befriend the pair of brothers.

Suddenly, she saw a glint in the distance and realized that there was a separate group of orcs that remained unnoticed. A quick glance towards the brothers told her all she needed to make a quick decision, and she let loose an arrow. She didn't need a second glance to tell her that her aim was true, and she quickly sprung into action, knowing that her position had been compromised with that shot.

Leaping from the tree, she simultaneously shot another arrow before breaking her fall with a quick roll. One of the brothers caught her gaze, and sent her a quick nod of thanks before striking down another orc.

Well, she thought bemusedly, it looks like she was going to get the chance to befriend the pair of brothers after all.

* * *

Legolas had settled into a comfortable routine with the Dunedain, who, interestingly, had seemed to accept him with open arms after the episode with Halbarad. Estel, as he had gotten used to calling Strider, had badgered him into teaching him the healing skills of the elves. And he had caught the soft lament that the man had uttered, "Elbereth, I should have given Elrond more attention when he tried to teach me."

An intriguing man this Estel was, Legolas had thought. He was growing fond of the young man and his easy manner. Someone named him aptly, for he sensed that Estel indeed brought hope to his people, and in some ways, his heart was getting lighter for the friendship they had begun to build.

Halbarad was healing nicely, judging from Melyanon's perpetually exasperated looks as she watched her husband constant attempts to join in the patrols. He could tell that the only thing that was keeping Halbarad from sneaking away with the patrols despite Estel's insistence that he heal completely first was Garion's exuberance from having his father home.

Little Garion was the darling of the Dunedain and he could easily understand why. The fragile child with his wide eyes and cheeky grin had easily won him over. The innocence that he represented was a rarity in these troubled times.

"Mellon nin," Estel placed a hand over his shoulder as he came to sit beside him and watch the night sky, "what occupies your thoughts?"

Legolas grimaced, "Worrisome thoughts. I worry about my people whom I had selfishly left behind in haste to escape my own pain."

Estel paused, before admitting, "Legolas Thranduilion, even princes are not spared from the emotions that can cripple us. Do not be surprised, for I knew your identity from the moment you introduced yourself."

"I wasn't aware that the Dunedain paid attention to the houses of the elves," Legolas commented, surprised.

"No, indeed," Estel admitted, "But I wasn't taught in the tradition of the Dunedain. In truth, I grew up in the House of Elrond after my father died. As such, I am well versed in the elven ways and traditions."

"You are an interesting man, Estel," Legolas smiled as he turned back to gaze at the night sky, glad to know a bit more about his new friend. They fell into silence, but it was a companionable one.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

The years that passed were but a blink of an eye to Legolas, but time passed differently for elves than it did for men. It was surreal, for little Garion was now a strapping teen, and in the eyes of the Dunedain, almost a man grown. And even as he had grown fond of these people, had studied them somewhat intellectually at large, and learnt to respect their resilience; his heart began to yearn for the deep forests that was home.

Estel, despite the close friendship they'd built over the years, remained somewhat of a mystery. "Nonetheless," Legolas thought as set his twin blades down, having cleaned off the Orc blood thoroughly after the latest skirmish, "perhaps it had mattered not what his true name was." His father had given him an excuse to stay away for as long as he wanted; it was time he went home.

But before that, he would join his friend on one final journey - this time to Rivendell. It had been unusual for his friend to ask this of him, but something troubled Estel. He could tell from the shadow that had passed briefly over his young friend's expression. For a peculiar reason, the turmoil shining from his eyes had struck him. It was oddly familiar.

They'd said their farewells to the remaining Dunedain, and set off on their way. Throughout the journey, Estel had regaled him him tales of Rivendell; of Lord Elrond, whose sons Elrohir and Elladan acted as he playmates while he was growing up. Of the pair of free spirited elves, who more than anything, taught him how to have fun. And of the Evenstar, whom he had yet to meet, but whose beauty was said to rival only her grandmother's, the Lady Galadriel.

But Legolas learnt more from what he hadn't said. Estel, who needed the pair of brothers to teach him how to have fun, had grown up with the weight of the Dunedain on his shoulders. He had talked about Lord Elrond with a mixture of respect, intimidation and yearning – perhaps for a father whom he had no memories of.

It reminded him of his own mother, but he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, for the city of Rivendell was in sight. They had more important work to do.

* * *

"My lady," Tauriel called out to Arwen, who, as usual was surrounded by adoring elves. But it was not only her beauty that attracted those elves of both genders, for her gentle nature and occasional glimpses of spunk also endeared her greatly to the elleths, whom deemed her not as competition, but leader.

As Arwen turned to greet her cheerfully with a dazzling smile, Tauriel bit back the grin that threatened to appear on her face. She could almost hear the gentle rebuke. I told you not to stand on formalities...

They were as different night and day; healing as opposed to killing, Arwen's nature resembled that of earth, which gently nurtured as opposed to her own blazing temper. It was no wonder that while Arwen drew people in, she, in turn, intimidated most. Regardless, Tauriel was grateful to have made a female friend in Arwen, for she had made no female friend whom she could confide in. Men were her comrades and oftentimes Tauriel suspected, they forgot that she was an elleth too. It was for the better, she had decided, for it mattered more to her that she was seen as an equal.

"Tauriel! _Manke nae lle_?" Arwen beamed. "We're expecting visitors from the north. My father has invited you to join us." The other elves had looked slightly curious by that statement, for it was a rare honor to be invited so.

"Gandalf the Grey is here," Arwen's brow furrowed ever so little, "and I suspect he has important news to bring to us."

Just then, Elrohir and Elladan appeared and upon spying their sister with her back to them, winked simultaneously at Tauriel before creeping towards Arwen. Tauriel bit back a smile, keeping her expression relaxed as she conversed with Arwen. From the corner of her eye, she kept a close watch as they got nearer. Three... Two... One...

The blunt end of a dagger hit Elladan squarely on his forehead.

"Wha-," Elladan's jaw dropped as he narrowed his eyes at her mock angrily, while Elrohir burst into peels of laughter together with the rest of the elves surrounding Arwen.

Tauriel smirked, "You didn't think I'd forgotten your last prank on me, did you? It took me hours to find all my arrows - and you even left one in Lord Elrond's room! Did you know how mortifying it was to ask for permission to enter your father's abode?"

Elladan laughed as Arwen attempted to bite back a smile, bless her for trying despite her obvious failure. "Oh, but Tauriel, you have to admit that was funny. Come on. Did you see my father's face?!"

"Did you see mine?" Tauriel retorted, "I don't think I'll ever recover from the embarrassment."

Elrohir clapped her on the shoulder, half-laughing as he attempted to reassure her, "I know Father thought it was amusing too. It's just his face."

It took all she could not to laugh at Elrohir's uncanny imitation of Lord Elrond's expression.

* * *

"I have been but twice to Rivendell, and it always seems to strike me how breathtaking this is," Legolas commented as he gazed at his surroundings.

"I have lived here for half my life, and travelled extensively for the other half," Estel replied, "and trust me when I say that I am struck by the very same realization every time I return."

Estel turned to nod his thanks to the guard for letting them in, before doing a double take at the sight of a familiar face just behind him. "Glorfindel! _Nae saian luume'_. What are you doing here?"

The unusually tall elf smiled at Estel as he turned briefly to acknowledge Legolas, " _Mae govannen_ , Legolas Thranduilion. We weren't expecting you, but Estel sent word ahead that he would have a companion. Please pardon the fact that more suitable accommodation wasn't prepared."

"Think no more on that; it is not of importance to me," Legolas replied.

"I have come to greet my pupil, of course," Glorfindel smirked at Estel. "After all, he hadn't deemed fit to visit his teacher in years." Legolas noticed Estel wincing, almost imperceptibly, but before he could give a reply, Glorfindel continued, "I'll show you to your rooms. Lord Elrond sends his regrets for the hastiness, but he would like you to meet Gandalf the Grey right after you've freshened up."

Legolas entered the hallway after changing into the fresh garments kindly prepared for him in search of Estel, whom he realized had seemed to have gotten his wish of meeting Arwen the Evenstar. He smiled at the awestruck look on his friend's face, secretly glad that Estel, at least, had managed to keep his wits about him, for they seemed to be deep in conversation. Alas, it was his unfortunate duty to interrupt, for Lord Elrond and Gandalf must be awaiting them.

"Lady Arwen," he called, "it has been a long time since I've had the pleasure of your company." Ever gracious, the lady turned to him with a welcoming smile. "Legolas Greenleaf, indeed, it has been far too long. When we last met, we were but a few hundred years old."

"My apologies for the interruption, but it seems that Lord Elrond and Gandalf the Grey have been expecting us," Legolas said. "Indeed, shall we make our way to the study; it is where they will be awaiting us. Shall we?"

Following her lead, they made their way to the study while chatting lightly about the twins' latest escapades. And as Arwen opened the door to the study, Legolas caught sight of flaming red hair – hair that he would recognize anywhere – and stopped short.

Tauriel glanced up at the door, thinking that Arwen must have arrived with their guests, and her heart skipped a beat. _It's him._

* * *

 _ **Elvish phrases:**_

 _Manke nae lle?_ \- Where were you?

 _Nae saian luume_ \- It has been too long

 _Mae govannen_ \- Well met

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'm sorry this took so long! Hopefully I compensated with a slightly longer chapter this time. Your reviews really kept me going, and I hope to post the next chapter up soon!


	14. Chapter 14

His eyes had found her immediately, even after all these years; perhaps old habits died hard. He would have noticed her first anywhere. The years had treated her well. Her eyes, despite the shock mirroring his, had lesser shadows than they used to. Imladris, perhaps, had been good for her.

"Le- _Heru en Amin_ ," she greeted him, with a formal eleven greeting she had not used in several hundred years. He felt the brief stab of irritation, and something else that he did not want to put into thoughts.

"Captain."

With that brief acknowledgement, he turned to Lord Elrond to exchange the necessary pleasantries. But when Lord Elrond asked after his father, it was with a pang that he admitted to not knowing - he had been away for years, with the Dunedain.

Legolas felt her eyes upon him. There must have been as many questions in her mind as he had for her. So many...

He forced his thoughts resolutely back to the meeting and kept it there till the meeting concluded.

* * *

"Tell me, Legolas Greenleaf, how is your father?" Lord Elrond had asked. She had watched Legolas' expression tighten, almost imperceptibly, before he had admitted to have no knowledge, having been away since The Battle.

It had taken her by shock. Legolas' sense of duty shouldn't have kept him away for so long, especially knowing that his people would be busy picking up the pieces, rebuilding after the war. _Their people_.

"I have summoned you today to discuss a matter of utmost secrecy," Lord Elrond declared. "In particular, Gandalf brings grave news to us."

Nodding towards Gandalf the Grey, he returned to his seat.

"Ah yes yes... Where should I begin... Yes perhaps I should start with a tale," Gandalf murmured to himself, before standing up. "This tale began with the forging of the great rings. Three were given to the elves, immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven to the Dwarf Lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of men, who above all else desired power. For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race..."

It was a tale familiar to them - the tale of how the great rings came to be, and of Sauron's deceit. It was a tale told to young elves as a warning of how power corrupts and distorts. And how the alliances of men and elves came naught to be.

Gandalf's tale continued passed that of Isildur's folly, however, and the last sentences brought an ominous silence upon them.

"... History became legend, legend became myth and for two and a half thousand years, the ring passed out of all knowledge. Recently, it has become known to me that there is a creature, known to us as Gollum, who has lived an unnatural long life," Gandalf paused, looking up from his thoughts and pacing. "I have heard news that the minions of Mordor has been looking for him."

"Estel, It is my wish for you to look for the creature Gollum. And when you do, to bring him to Lord Thranduil. I will meet with you there."

The young man named Estel had exchanged a glance with Legolas, as similar lines appeared on their faces.

* * *

Her steps had led her to the one place in Rivendell where she could seek solace, a little known section where she could dip her fingers into the cool waters. Her father once told her that emotions were like flowing water... A heavy burden had set upon her heart as Legolas' appearance had inevitably reopened a flood of memories - memories that she had sought to keep at bay. And with the reawakening of memories came a flood of emotions that should not have caught her unaware, but did.

Longing for the familiar forest conflicted with a fear that she had lost the right to call the woodland realm home. Desire to see her friends brought with it a fear of rejection. The very same heart that yearned to see his eyes shine with a familiar light, like a joke only they shared, also knew that it had given up all rights to it that day on Ravenhill.

A tear escaped her eyes, as she brushed it almost angrily away.

"It's Legolas, isn't it?" A soft voice that could only belong to Arwen broke through her thoughts.

"Why else would my formidable friend have failed to notice my approach?" Her friend leveled an even gaze at her; in her own way, Arwen could be as unnerving as Lord Elrond.

"We were friends once," Tauriel admitted, "perhaps more than friends. I looked up to him as my leader just as he respected my position as Captain. In a way, no one else believed in me as he did."

"You love him," Arwen concluded, saying the words Tauriel could not, would not, bring herself to articulate. "What happened?"

"What else? I am but a lowly Silvan elf," Tauriel whispered, "our union would have been frowned upon. First and foremost, the king would never have allowed it."

Arwen asked the very questions she had once asked herself in the dead of the night, "and that matters because?"

And she could only reply with the answer she had given herself. "I owe King Thranduil my entire life. From the moment he took me in when my father fell, I owed him my allegiance. Nonetheless, I betrayed him; let the protection of our people take second place to my own agendas. I have no right to return home, yet Legolas' duty, his fate, is tightly interwoven with that of Greenwood. There can be no future between us."

"Just as there was to be no future between Beren and Luthien?" Arwen asked; but it was a rhetoric that had needed no reply.

They settled into a silence, as thoughts filled each of their minds.

* * *

Estel had seeked him out at the archery grounds, having stayed behind at Lord Elrond's request. Deep lines seemed to have been etched into his face, making him seem older than his 30 years of age.

Legolas had set down his bow almost unwillingly, but his quiver was empty; the result of furious shooting. Estel had lifted an eyebrow at the sight of the heap of arrows, split in halves, lying below the target where one lone arrow remained deeply lodged in the middle.

"What occupies your thoughts, my friend?" Estel asked.

"What occupies yours?"

Estel sighed, knowing that his friend would not answer him in that mood of his. Besides, he had sought his friend out for a separate reason...

"Lord Elrond has just given me much to ponder, and the magnitude of this knowledge suffocates me, Legolas," Estel confided. "That he has chosen to reveal this just as Gandalf have tasked me with the mission of finding Gollum comes as no coincidence, I realize. But now, it will be with the fear this knowledge brings that I embark on this mission. I fear failure, Mellon, because it could be brought upon by my own weakness - a weakness that flows in my very veins."

Legolas studies his friend, who seemed to be struggling with the decision as to whether to say more. It was after several moments that Estek finally lifted his head and looked Legolas in the eye, declaring, "I have just learnt my true name. I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Isildur's heir."

* * *

 **Author's note: There you go! We've come full circle, now that Legolas has learnt what he had first set out to do. I think both Legolas and Tauriel has to deal with their conflicted thoughts separately before they can face each other, and I felt that Arwen, who in the Lord of The Rings dealt with her relationship as bravely as she did, ought to be the one who plants this thought into Tauriel's head.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Aragorn... His name was Aragorn._

Legolas' task had now come full circle. Though he still had no idea why his father had given him such a task, Legolas realized, with a sad smile, that this task had brought him back to the very person he had been running from. It was absurd, he smiled wryly, for someone who feared almost nothing. But in a way, he did fear that one elleth, for the heartache that only she could wrought.

"Estel- Aragorn, " Legolas spoke up. "I know not why Gandalf had decided to give you this burden to bear, but I do know this. You are Isildur's heir - maybe it's true that the same weakness that held Isildur back from destroying the ring flows in your blood; but is it not true that the same strength which defeated Sauron resides in it? Take heart. Isildur's blood may run in you, but you are not the same person. The man I've fought with is better than that."

"Please call me Estel, my friend, for it is the name that I am in need of right now," Aragorn replied. "You speak courage to my heart, my friend. And yet, it seems, that a different fear haunts you."

Legolas glanced sideways at Aragorn, whose usual grin was plastered back on his face. "It's that elleth, isn't it? I haven't seen you act so dismissively to anyone before. It's unlike you."

It appeared that his friend was amused by his obvious discomfort around Tauriel.

* * *

A couple of days passed before the unavoidable encounter; after all, they were both guests of Lord Elrond's. She had been on her way with Arwen to retrieve some Athelas for the healing halls, while Legolas and Estel seemed to be headed for the training grounds. Their supplies and provisions would be ready in another three days, after which it had been decided that Legolas and Estel would leave together, heading for the woodland realm and misty mountains respectively.

Arwen had waved happily at both men, pointedly ignoring Tauriel stiffening beside her. "' _Quel re_ , gentlemen, what occupies you this morning?" she asked, with a glint in her eyes which told Tauriel that she had something up her sleeve.

Estel answered, "We were just finding our way to the armory. We will need to replenish our weapons for the journey ahead. Alas, we haven't had luck finding it."

Legolas had shot Estel a pointed look of warning, which the latter hadn't notice - or perhaps ignored. After all, she had heard that the ranger Estel, had grown up in Rivendell as Lord Elrond's foster child. Elrohir and Elladan were very fond of him.

Legolas was clearly aware of that fact, for he interjected, "Do not worry about us, my lady. I'm sure we'll be able to locate it shortly."

And clearly, he wasn't as aware of how determined Arwen could be when she put her mind to it. "Oh no, it would be tardy of us to leave you to search for it when we could easily show you the way. I am on my way to locate Athelas for the healing halls, but Tauriel can show you there."

Before she could interject, Legolas' companion chipped in, "Oh no, please allow me to accompany you instead. The lands beyond Rivendell's borders have not been as safe as they once were."

There was no polite way out of this, it appeared, as Arwen gifted Estel with a stunning smile, looking awfully pleased that her machinations had worked out. The young man stood no chance against Arwen's charm; a slight flush had settled upon his skin, and he proceeded to offer an arm to Arwen. As they left, a light chuckle escaped Arwen's lips as Estel made a comment only for the latter's ears.

It would be better to get over this task, and she murmured, "This way, please," turning to lead him towards the armory. A silence fell upon them, and she would have thought Legolas had decided not to follow but for the light footfalls echoing her steps. Tauriel hated that she had to lead the way, for the impulse to turn and look behind her was strong. But it was something she wouldn't allow herself to do.

He had walked passed her into the armory, which she had identified with a short sweeping gesture. But as she turned to leave, he asked, so softly that she almost didn't hear him, " _Sut naa lle_...?"

Whirling around, she studied him. His expression took her aback; when they last met, his glacier blue eyes were distant and cold. Yet now, there was only gentleness, sadness and... _Relief_?

Legolas continued on, haltingly, as if he struggled to find the right words, "I... I had often wondered... feared... that you would not have survived the passing of that dwarf..."

He fiddled with another arrow. "Tauriel," his voice grew hoarse as he said the next words, "you have no idea-"

His voiced hitched, and the unspoken words lay in the air between them. _You have no idea what it would have done to me..._

Tears welled up in her eyes at his rare display of emotion. "Legolas, I-" she struggled, but her throat tightened. She shut her eyes against the tears that threatened to spill over. _Amin wethrine lle, mela en' coiamin_...

"Forgive me, Legolas, I-"

"There is nothing to forgive," it was then that Legolas lifted his eyes to meet hers. "For years, I'd stayed away. Thinking that if I wasn't there to see you wallow in grief, to see the light of life fade from your eyes, that I'd be spared from the pain of losing you...

But the question haunted my every step... _Diola lle... mellonamin_."

He lifted a hand slowly, carefully, reaching towards her face. His fingers lingered near her cheek, before he clenched then slightly, and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked down at his hands, savoring that familiar weight, before meeting his eyes.

"Would you not return home with me, Tauriel?"

Their eyes met and blurred from unshed tears.

* * *

Aragorn had immediately caught on to what the lady was planning. Elrohir and Elladan were not fibbing when they'd told him tales of their sister. Her deceptively genial mannerism hid a mesmerizing personality only matched by her famed beauty.

Nonetheless, he would not have aided her in her scheme had he not felt that his friend needed that very push. For all the centuries they'd lived, elves could be the most pig-headed creatures.

Of course, that it gave him an excuse to be in the company of someone as intriguing as the lady Arwen was an added boon.

"Do you think they'll have a good talk?" Arwen asked suddenly.

"Perhaps. I think they wanted it, deep down. But Legolas is proud, and I daresay, your friend too. It would have taken a hundred years if not for that little push you gave them - exceptionally done, my fair lady," he smirked.

She gave a little huff, commenting, "I couldn't have borne with it for longer. Anyone looking at those two would think that they were Beren and Luthien, when all that really is keeping them apart is in the mind."

"And you, my lady? What do you think of the tale of Beren and Luthien - tragic, is it not?" Aragorn asked.

"Tragic? No, I do not think that their tale is tragic. Tragic is an immortal life without the meaning. Luthien must have found joy, even briefly."

* * *

 **ELVISH PHRASES**

 ** _'Quel re_** Good day

 ** _Sut naa lle_**...? How are you?

 _ **Amin wethrine lle, mela en' coiamin**_... I deceived you, love of my life..

 ** _Diola lle... mellonamin_**. Thank you... My friend.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Thank you for the reviews and story favorites! It's really a great encouragement to see people enjoying this story, which admittedly started as a form of self-gratification - to fulfill my own desire to see more of the Legolas/Tauriel pairing.

I think it's necessary that they at least admit the desire to recover some form of that friendship. Although Legolas, who has always been a bit more candid about his feelings towards Tauriel, alludes to her being more than that. At this stage, they just miss each other. It'll take a lot more for Tauriel, at least, to admit her feelings. Tauriel, in my mind, is such a private person, even to Legolas. Legolas, on the other hand, is able to admit his feelings (only) to Tauriel, and it doesn't matter if someone else can tell.


End file.
